His Light and My Shadows
by Ecat40
Summary: During the Grand Magic Games you see a Saber tooth boy. What will happen between you and the dark haired boy from Saber tooth.
1. Chapter 1

The boy was standing in the both across the stadium from you. His black locks falling over his face as he was watching the battle going on down below with a bored expression on his face. You didn't notice Markarov (gramps) staring at you. When you came out of your trance of the handsome young boy across the stadium you realized he was staring at you with a smirk. "What do you want" you said coldly. "_ you seem to really like the boy there" he said wiggling his eyebrows playfully and pointing at him. You started to blush you could not believe him it was nothing more that a small crush a SMALL crush. But you would never let him even know even about a small crush ."Are you just going to give me the silent treatment or are you day dreaming like you always do" he said cheerfully. "I don't have a crush on him gramps".You said you turned and walked away. Before he could say anything else.

I guess its time I tell you about your background. If you haven't guessed already I'm the narrator I'll pop in and out from time to time. You are a first gen dragon slayer which means you were raised by a dragon. That dragon is the apocalyptic dragon you know apocalyptic dragon slayer magic but no one knows about this another than gramps,Mavias (the first guild master),and of course you. Everyone thinks that you use song magic which is a type of magic that can only be activated and used by singing a certain song in a certain language so a song sang in English will active a different spell than the same song sang in ancient elvin which is what magic was first wrighten in. You are a language expert like Levy your best friend but you know more languages then her which makes you better. She always begs you to teach her anchinant elvin but you don't because most of it is black magic and you don't want her to hurt someone else or herself. You can learn other magic spells so you know a lot of magic Acnoligia left, you started to travel the world when you heard about fairy tail. You decided that you would try to join their ranks. When you did at the age of 12 they treated you like ,Garjeel (when he joined),and Gray being like your older brothers Wendy being like a younger sister (when she joined).Lucy (when she joined) and Eraz being your older like a father and Mira like a mother,older sister,best friend, and cupid all wrapped in one. Now on to the story.

You were in your room when all of a sudden Nasta bursts in "So I hear you have a crush on someone who is it. It has to be someone strong right because if he is-".You though a pillow at Nasta to shut him up. You started to the open window but then you could feel Eraz's strong grip on your clothes but you still tried. But then after a minute of running in place you stopped and sighed it was no use you could not escape your curious friends. "Come on _ who is it we need to know right now plz"lucy yelled at you. You still said nothing to her you really wished you knew a teleporting spell right now. You slowly got up and ran out the window like a lee it was still open and you went flying out. When you hit the ground you landed on someone you quickly got up and said you were sorry when you looked up to ran from Nasta,Eraz,and Gray you saw it was that boy from the games and his exceed friend to but you had no time to chat so you quickly ran past them your face and _ hair a blur to even them. Because you used a speed spell to get out of there as fast as you could before Nasta,Eraz,and Gray could catch you.

You ended up on the beach not shore exactly how to get back to the hotel you deiced to sit down to think You could not think but you stilled tried to. You picked your head up about to go walk around the city to try to find your hotel. When you looked up that boy and his little friend were there staring at you. You didn't know what to do so you started to get up ignoring the handsome boy standing across from you he stopped you. "Why did you fall on me?" he said to you. "I said I was sorry and if you really most know I was trying to get away from my crazy friends who were chasing me sorry again really" you whispered shyly staring at the ground. "I'm Rogue Cheney so who are you "he said calmly staring at the sea. You slowly picked your head up. "I'm _ (full name)"you said with a clam smile on your face.

You were walking next to Rogue who was helping you get back to your hotel. You had been walking in silence the whole time. "Hey what's your name" you said pointing at the exceed walking on the other side of Rogue. "My name is Frosch Fro for short" he said cheerfully. "Its nice to meet you Fro" you could see were he got his name. His first name started with fro so it makes scenes at lest to you. GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRR you sighed you hadn't ate anything all day and you were starving and you left your wallet at your room so you couldn't get something at one of the stands that you were pasting. "Your hunger aren't you _" Rogue said with a sigh. You simply nodded to confirm his then walked over to one of the booths and got you a sank. You gratefully took it and said thank you I own you one and you started to eat the sank. "So what type of magic do you use" Rogue asked you his expression unchanging. "Song magic its pretty rare to see since its pretty difficult to learn" you replied to his question and trying to answer his next one you continued. "Basically by singing I can use any type of magic that is more common or make someone feel a certain emotion" you said with a proud tone in your voice. You could not help but be proud of the fact that you mastered such a difficult type of magic and that it was one of the first magic types you mastered not counting dragon slayer magic. Rogue seemed content with your continued to search for your hotel in silence.

You reached your hotel safe and sound you thanked Rogue for feeding you and helping you. "Maybe we should do this again" Rogue said with a small smile on his face. This took you by surprise and before you thought about what came out of your mouth next you said yes. He then smiled at you and turned away. You entered the hotel with a smile on your face. When you did everyone was looking at you ."Where have you been _ we were worried something bad happened to you" gramps said with anger in his voice. "I just went for a walk after Nasta,Eraz,and Gray were done chasing me" you said then turned and glared at the three. Gray and Nasta ran behind Eraz who was standing up to Laxus's glare as if it were was a childhood friend of yours and he had a crush on you. When you were younger he always said that he would steal your first kiss. He never did but he still tried. The truth was you have had crushes in the past but you've never dated anyone or even kissed anyone for that matter. So Laxus being Laxus still tried to steal your first kiss but you never let him. When he tried to you told him if he did you would no longer be his friend and every time he would stop, but a day or two later he would try again. Everyone always teased you about this but after awhile you got use to it. You quickly ran up to your room got you wallet and back down the stairs. You paid the bar tender for some stake and after you were down all the girls and some of the guys were going to the hot springs and invited you. Laxus was staring at you to see if you were going you said yes but ran up to your room to get some throwing stars and knifes just incase you never know.

When you entered the hot spring you instantly sank in to your comfort zone and you started to day dream again not noticing what was going on around you. You were day dreaming about your wedding with Rogue you wearing a beautiful silk white wedding dress fairy tail on one side of the room and sabertooth on the other. Rogue in front of you wearing a black tux that made his red eyes stand out were staring happily at you. Sting the best man. Fro the ring ,Eraz,Mira,and Levy the brides maids. And Wendy the flower girl. You could picture it all now. _ Cheney the thought made you blush. Your once small crush was becoming a big one. You were dragged back to reality when the wall separating the female and male hot springs creaked. You stood up taking five of your throwing stars from your towel sitting next to you on the cement and throw them at the wall. You heard Nasta,Gray,Laxus,Bickslow,and Elfman scream and hit the ground with a thud. You sit back down in the water while the girls were cheering for you. Other than Evergreen who was anger at you for hurting who was proud of you nodding her head at you and Juvia was anger at you for hurting Gray and also sad that Gray didn't see her at all. You sighed you were tried and wanted to leave but you didn't want to get lost again so you stayed

When you got back to the hotel everyone went to their room got changed and went to bed but you didn't. Instead you went to the market place to find a job you had ran out of jewels so off you went. When you got their to your surprise the market was still going as if it was day. There were a lot of people there you were looking around for a good place to start singing. You finely found a good place and you started to sing the hanging tree of course you weren't using your magic to get jewels people just really liked your singing you never know why they just did. When you were done you had got 100,000 jewels this also surprised you. You were thinking about how generous everyone who listened to you was when you heard someone calling you it was Rogue's friend and his exceed friend they were running to you and got to you in less than a second. "Hey your _ right" he said with the stupidest smile that you had ever seen on his face. "Yes why? Did Nasta do something wrong again!?" you said with concern. The boy and his friend started to laugh at what you said and started to drag you. You pulled away "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU DON'T JUST START DRAGING SOMEONE AROUND WHEN THEY DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" you yelled. You sorta know him but only that he was a sabertooth mage and he was also Rogue's friend but that didn't give him the right to drag you around. Besides you had levy and Lucy to do that for you. "Oh sorry my sting and this is lector now that you know us let's go" he said dragging you in the direction he came from you pulled away and was about to say something to sting but was cut off by Rogue who appeared out of nowhere. You jumped at the site of him and hit your head against the wall behind you so you couldn't make out what they were saying. Rogue came over to you and helped you up but you lost your balance and Rogue caught you and he felt your head. When he looked at it you could see his hand was covered in your blood then you blacked out from blood loss.

When you woke up you were in an unfamiliar room. You saw no one else so you tried to get up but your sight got fuzzy so you laid back on the bed. "WHY DID YOU BRING HER HERE SHE'S FROM FAIRY TAIL. WE WILL GET KICKED OUT IF ANYONE FINDS OUT" you could hear sting yell on the other side of the wall. If you weren't already caght by now that would be surprising, you thought to yourself. "Maybe you should stop yelling if you are that concerned about it. I also couldn't leave her there to die" Rogue said with anger. You started to blush intensely Rogue cared about you the thought made your heart beat uncontrollable. Then Sting entered the room with a pout on his face Rogue followed right after him with the same plan expression on his face. "So you're a wake that's good I started to get worried about you" Rogue said with a weak smile. If he could not see you blushing before he could definitely now. "Are you ok _ you look like you have a fever" Rogue said placing his hand on your forehead and cheeks. "I-I-I'm fine Rogue b-b-but I have some questions" you said while he removed his hand seeing that it was kind of awarded. "Yeah what are they _" Rogue said his face started to return to its normal state. "Where are we and how long have I been out" you asked a hint of concern in your voice. "I knew you were going to ask those questions we're at the sabertooth hotel and you have been unconscious for about 12 hours don't worry we got you pa-" you cut him off in hysterics "12 HOURS MY GUILD MATES MUST BE WORRIED SICK I HAVE TO GO THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE FOR ME BUT I HAVE TO GO NOW" with that you quickly got out of bed ignoring the pain and dizziness that fell on you. You ran and jumped out of the open window but this time landing on your feet and you ran toward your hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

You were on your way to the hotel when someone grabbed you and pulled you close to them. You instantly knew it was Laxus. "Where have you been we have been so worried about you I came looking for you thank god I found you." Laxus said with a shaky voice it stunned you. You never heard him like that he must have been very concerned. You hugged him to clam him down you then realized that he was shaking. "I'm alright see" you said moving away from him and showing him you were alright. "Really then what happened to your head" he said staring at the gaze around you head. "Oh this I hit my head against a wall someone patched me up I woke up just a little bit ago so I ca-" Laxus cut you off "You idiot you should have rested a little longer" he snapped at you. As soon as he said that the dizziness and blurriness flooded over you and you collapsed at the spot the last thing you heard was _(begging of name).

When you woke up you were in your room Laxus was next to you sleeping in a chair. You smiled at him and his head started to rise it made you jump. He looked at you as if he was still dreaming. He started to lean his head toward you and you knew what he was doing. You then pushed him back and he went flying back. "Sorry Laxus I didn't mean for you to hit the wall I'm so sorry" you said not really all that sorry. "Its ok I dissevered that a little bit but if you are sorry you could kiss me so I could forgive you" he responded playfully wiggling his eyebrows. "LAXUS IF YOU CAN JOKE AROUND YOUR JUST FINE YOU HEAR ME" you yelled as he started to chuckle. Then Eraz stepped in with Nasta,Gray,and Lucy behind her. "I can see you two are just fine Laxus if you don't mind could you please leave" Eraz said plainly. "And let you crazy people chase my poor _(pet name) that will not happen on my watch" Laxus said with a serious tone in his voice. "LAAAAAXXXUUUUUS we promise we won't chase her a again please" Lucy said with puppy dog eyes staring at Laxus. You had to admit you didn't trust not one of them but Lucy had the best puppy eyes you had ever seen. "No I'm not leavening my woman" Laxus said with a smirk on his face. Everyone's jaw dropped to the floor and their eyes bulged out of there heads as soon as they heard that. "_ is that true are you and Laxus a coup-" you cut off Gray. "NO WE ARE NOT A COUPLE NO MATTER WHAT LAXUS SAYS HE'S LYING TO YOU" you yelled at all of them for believing that you would date Laxus. And with that came the dizziness and fuzziness that had caused you to black out earlier but then a head ache started as well and you fell silent. You then blacked out again.

You were in a room that you didn't recognized tied to a chair with duck tape on your mouth. A man then walked in. "So your awake _ your pretty cute you know that" he said with a evil smirk. You started to shake in rebellion trying to escape but you couldn't. "OH yeah your mouth is still covered with that stupid piece of duck tape" he said walking over to you. As soon as he got to you some guy came flying down the stairs and following him was Rogue. He came running toward the man and the man dodged it with some difficulty. Rogue was in his shadow form and was very VERY angry. "Why did you take my woman" Rogue yelled in such a way that made a shiver go down your spine. Wait did he say his woman you started to blush what had happen while you were asleep. "Last time I checked _ was single so I don't know when she became your girl but I suggest that you watch your tone buddy ok" the man said. You started to shake your chair in rage and while you were shaking the chair you fell back ward and didn't know what was happening. After a minute or so of banging Rogue came over to you untied you and got rid of the duck tape. He then picked you up bridle style and ran up the stairs and out the door. When you got out Rogue put you down and you hugged him he then gripped your chin and leaned into kiss you but before he could you woke up.

You were in your room still but everyone was gone and Mira was there. "So you finally woke up it's the third day of the games so you've missed a lot of stuff." you stayed silent at Mira comment. "So I hear you have a crush on someone you don't have to tell me if you don't wa-" you cut off Mira. "Its Rogue Cheney from saber tooth" you said burying your face in the pillow. Mira's jaw dropped "_ I didn't expect you to tell me so easily I'm shocked and confessed there's a catch isn't there" Mira said with a sly smile on her face. You nodded your head to answer her question. "Can you help me catch his attention and don't tell anyone else ok" you said looking at the floor. "_ why would I tell anyone about your crush on Rogue _ its just to cute to" Mira said smiling at you evilly. "Thanks Mira that means a lot to me" you said lifting your head to look at the white haired bar maid. She just simply nodded at you.

You were standing a little ways away from saber tooth hoping you would see Rogue. You then started to doze off. You were lying in bed. You looked on both sides of you. You were back home but how then out of nowhere Rogue came in the room "I see your finally up" he said with a smile on his face. Then fro came into the room rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Morning _ Rogue" he said with a smile and then he flue on to your lap. Rogue was leaning in. But then heard someone calling your name and woke you up. It was Mira with Rogue you had been day dreaming ….. Again. You walked over to the two "I was just talking to Rogue about you and didn't you want to tell him something _" Mira said with a smile. "U-um Rogue would y-you l-like t-to" you stopped you couldn't say it you looked at Mira for help and she finished your sentence for you seeing your distress. "Would you like to go on a date with _" Mira said and you smiled at her and mouthed thank you. Mira knew the master would be anger at both you and her self but she wanted to see you happy so bad that she was not afraid of him she was like your mother even in her eyes so she couldn't stand to see you mob around because you didn't have a boyfriend. "I would like that _ how about 8:30 tonight" he said smiling. "Sure where will we met" you said with the biggest grin on your face that both Rogue or Mira had ever seen. "How about out side your hotel were you landed on me" Rogue said. You nodded you knew where that was. You and Mira went back to the hotel with the goofiest grins in the world on your faces.


	3. Chapter 3

You got back to the guild. "Why are you two so happy" said gramps. "Oh nothing much" Mira said. You both giggled and Laxus noticed this. "_ may I speak with you" gramps said in a serious tone. "Of course gramps" you said with caution. The both of you walked to the door and then outside. "_ we need someone to replace Lucy on the A team and I want that person to be you and if you decide to join you may use your dragon slayer magic" gramps said a very serious expression on his face. With out thinking about the problems that may occur you said yes. "_ that's great to hear I'll expect to see you tomorrow with your team" gramps said with a smile on his face while walking into the hotel. What have you got your self into.

You where walking with Rogue silently. "Rogue guess what happened today" you said slyly. "What _" he said monotone. "I joined the games today to replace my guild mate Lucy on the A team" you finished with a shy smile on your face. You walked in silence the rest of the way to your hotel. You entered the hotel and was attacked by Mira. She then dragged you to your room and closed the door. "How did it go" Mira said with a hint of anxiety as if she didn't hear how it went she would die. "It went ok but it was really quite I tried to start a conversation but he would quickly end it I don't know why" you said with a hint of consener. Did he not like you did you do something wrong these thoughts and more like it flooded your head. "He was probably just nerves" she said it as if she read your mind you nodded your head. "Well I better get some sleep I have a match to win tomorrow" you said with a yawn. Mira groaned in protest but walked out of the room turned the light out and said goodnight.

You were in your new outfit that you don't know where gramps got it and how it fit perfectly. They were about to announce the first match. The announcer said "_(full name) from fairy tail A team vs. **Orga Nanagear from saber tooth". "How will this go will _ be beat or this take a surprising turn and will _" the announcer finished. You were scared but you couldn't let anyone know that but could they blame you I mean come on the guys the strongest mage in saber tooth. You both stepped out on to the field. "We all know I'm going to win I am the strongest mage in saber tooth" Orga said with an evil smirk. "You shouldn't underestimate me" you said with a smirk on your face. "Let the battle begin" the announcer yelled. You stated to sing but it had no effect on Orga.** **That is the problem with song magic it only worked on certain people and since Orga was a singer it had little chance of working because he was always around music.** **He came running at you and punched you in the stomach. "You shouldn't sing in the middle of a battle but you do have a beautiful voice" Orga said picking you up by your neck choking you. You started to struggle to breath and get away from him but his grip just got tighter. You started to black out but you had one last resort you looked over at gramps and he nodded. "ROAR OF THE APOCALYPTIC DRAGON" you yelled and then a blue beam of light came out of your mouth. Everyone's mouths dropped to the floor except Orga who was laying on the ground in pain. Gramps who was nodding from how happy he was and Mavis who had the biggest grin on her face it was cute. You then focused your eyes on Orga. You then went into your apocalyptic dragon form. Yours was the most complete it was like Rogue's and Sting's but had wings and claws. In your dragon form you finished the battle quickly. When you did you turned back to your regular form. There was silence for a good 10 minutes and then finally the announcer yelled "_ (full name) from fairy tail team A has won the battle". With that you exited the area and went to the place your team was Nasta came running at you. "_ I didn't know you were a dragon slayer that's so cool another dragon slayer" he said with excitement.**

" **_" someone was yelling at you. "_ hey there you are" Sting said with a smile. Rogue right behind him. "So you're a dragon slayer to that's awesome" Sting said. You and Rogue were silent you walked over to him and hugged him. He was surprised by the gesture at first but then hugged you back. You were very tired because you hadn't used your dragon slayer magic in such a long time and you blacked out in his arms. You woke up back in your bed "Thank god she's up guys" Lucy said. You sat up "why are we home and how long have I been out" you said rubbing your head. "The games are over and you were out for 10 days" said a voice. "Rogue what are you doing here" you yelled at him. "Well after the games me and Sting,Lectore,Fro got kicked out of saber tooth because we helped you that one time so we joined fairy tail" he said starring at you. Before you could say anything Rogue leaned in and kissed you. He pulled away and say your face was as red as mars no scratch that if mars saw you right now it would be jealous of how red you were. He chuckled and Lucy got up and left. Rogue sat there with you telling you what had happened when you were knocked out.**

 **The End**

 **Extra ending**

 **5 years later**

"Mommy what are you doing" your daughter said with boredom on her face and in her tone. "I'm making breakfast if your bored why don't you help me" you said a smile on your face when she entered the room. She had red beautiful eyes and black hair like her father and long hair like you. "Ok mommy" she said smiling she loved to help out. "Mommy where's daddy" she asked. You were wondering the same question your self he should have been back by now from his mission by now. "I don't know but he should be back anytime now. With that said all of a sudden the door opened and in came the handsome man you loved. Sarah (your daughter) ran towards him "DADDY" she yelled and jumped into his arms. He walked over to you and placed a kiss on your forehead. To think that this all started when you fell on him during the grand magic games.


End file.
